Locations
Lobby The Lobby is the place where you spawn when you join the game. The Lobby has NPCs with different functionalities. First, there are two dummies which you can test your weapons and skills on. Second, there is a guy whom you can sell your unwanted gear to. Third, there is a blacksmith who can upgrade your items in exchange for gold. Lastly, there is a wizard who sells cosmetics, or "Enchants" which cost Robux. Note: These cosmetics do not help or change gameplay, but they simply add a nice effect for your weapon so you can show off. Also there is a road which leads to pointer, but there is nothing. Then there are 2 docks, at first of them is a ship which teleports you to Level 60+ Lobby. Lobby 60+ First, it is located near the deck Near the Fisherman On a small boat is. The Level 60+ Lobby is for players who are level 60 or above to meet With Higher levels to trade, Raid, Or talk. Here also has NPCs with different functionalities. But there are Three dummies which you can test your weapons and skills on.(Advance category only)There is a person where you can sell ur gear.3, there is a blacksmith who can upgrade your items in exchange for gold. Lastly, there is a wizard who sells cosmetics, or "Enchants" which cost Robux. Note: These cosmetics do not help or change gameplay, but they simply add a nice effect for your weapon so you can show off. And The Lobby is used for the New Improved Graphics Quality.Currently , the obby is covered with snow and the big door may have a relationship with the big door in the starter lobby. They might be related to the Excalibur quest where you can onlyget 2 out of 6 runestones now. Desert Temple = Level 1-27 = Desert Temple is the first dungeon you can enter. The entry requirements are: Easy - level 1, Medium - level 6, Hard - level 12, Insane - level 20 and Nightmare - level 27. There are 5 types of rooms: a snake-like room where you can hurt enemies through the walls due to the length of your sword a room whereby there are two paths to choose, but only one random correct path to allow you to proceed to the next room; a room with two big square rooms where there is a straight, direct path to the next room; and a room with a bent corridor, which is a smaller, more streamline version of the snake. Finally, there is the Boss Room, which inhabits the boss, the Sand Giant. This boss has a significantly more health than previous enemies. The boss also can damage the player when it gets close enough, dealing higher damage relative to previous enemies. Desert Temple drops the following Items: Winter Outpost = Level 33-55 = Winter Outpost is the second dungeon you can play. The requirements to play are: Easy - level 33, Medium - level 40, Hard - level 45, Insane - level 50, and Nightmare - level 55. This one and Pirate Island do not have their room randomized and have 8 rooms in it. There are four types of enemies, the Frost Minion, the Frost Wizard, the Ice Minion and the Ice Elemental. Ice Elemental has 3 abilities, the first one is summoning icebergs at random locations inside the circle, the second one is shooting lines of ice beams and the third one is summoning 3 Ice Minions.The Ice Minions and Frost Minion both hit you with knives. Ice Wizards summon a blue laser. Winter Outpost drops the following items: Pirate Island = Level 60-65 = Pirate Island is the third dungeon you can play. Right now, there are only two difficulties: Insane and Nightmare, whose level requirements are level 60 and level 65, respectively. This dungeon and Winter Outpost do not have their room randomized. It has 8 rooms in it. There are 6 types of enemies: Pirate Savage, Pirate Rifleman, Infected Pirate, Captain Blackbeard (Miniboss), Spider Queen (Miniboss), and Demonic Captain (Boss). The boss has three abilities: the first one is releasing circles that follow the player and will deal massive damage if the player gets caught in one, after that he will do a small one around him, and the second one is being able to teleport to a player then releasing a huge circle that deals damage if the player gets caught in it. The third ability of the boss is spinning attack it deals almost same damage of its second ability.Captain Blackbeard has 2 attacks. It will summon circles that explode at random places in the area and shoots a giant laser at people.The spider queen will summon minions and make a flashing white floor and you dodge it by going in the tunnels around the tunnel. Important Note: The Demonic Captain regenerates health when a player is killed. Pirate Island drops the following items: King's Castle = Level 70-75 = King's Castle is the fourth dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It, like the Pirate island, only has Insane and Nightmare difficulty which you unlock at level 70 and 75, respectively. King's Castle consists of two mini-bosses, one final boss, and three kinds of minor monsters. The three minor monsters are the King's Guard, the Elementalist, and the Hitman. King's Guard is the simplest mob in King's Castle. It has normal speed, which is the same as the player, and damages the player when it approaches them. King's Guard uses templar blade, but it is red instead of original version with yellow. Elementalist is a mob that attacks at long range. It has purple pants and hood, walks slowly, but when a player gets close enough to the mob, it shoots a beam towards the mentioned player. The damage the beam does is a little higher than that of King's Guard. They attack player with an Arcane Orb Staff. Hitman is a special type of mob that only exits in King's Castle. Hitman has a high walking speed, faster than the player. However, before the Hitman attacks a player, it creates a square just in front of the Hitman, which activates an attack after 1 second. After the Hitman attacks a player, it stays for 1~2 seconds, before it goes to another or the same player again. Hitman carries a bronze dagger to attack players. The two minor bosses are the Beast Master and the Arch Mage. Like the minor bosses in Pirate Island, these do not move, but rather stays in one spot while attacking. The Beast Master has three patterns of attack, which are listed below. 1. The Beast Master can fill the sides of the row with fire and generate a check patterned fire in the middle. (the rows of fire lasts for a longer time, and constantly deals low damage to players standing there. The fire which fills half of the row only deals damage once to a player if he/she is standing there, but that damage is much higher) 2. The Beast Master can fill the middle row with fire and generate fire on te sides in the same pattern as the middle row in the first attack. (The same principles are applied to the first pattern) 3. The Beast Master can spin around and deal approximately the same amount of damage to players in its reach as his temporary fire attack. (This is the best time for player to use spells or attack the boss) +TIP! - There is a grail behind the Beast Master, which players can climb on top of to avoid his attacks. When the ground is clear of the Beast Master's fiery ground, players can jump down and start attacking. It is also a good place for healers to stay safe as they heal teammates. The Arch Mage is the second mini-boss players will encounter before reaching The King. His three forms of attack all deal the same amount of damage, which are listed below. 1. The Arch Mage can make random cross pattern attack with spell beams. (Some spots are focused with more lines of spells, but some are less focused) 2. The Arch Mage can spawn a book in random places which explode circularly. 3. The Arch Mage can shoot a spell beam at players. The King has three abilities. Once the king is lured (taunted), players have to move in one direction without turning or else they won't be able to dodge its attack due to the speed of the attacks and the players walk speed. 1. The King can shoot fiery spells similar to Lava Lash over a long distance. (It only can be activated when a player is close enough to the boss) 2. The King can jump towards a random player and do a infernal strike move dealing heavy damage to any players in its range.* *You can use this to your advantage by lingering around the foot of the stairs before he jumps on you. It's bugged so that if pulled off right, if players get The King at the foot of the stairs and attack from on top of the stairs, The King won't attack them, and his Lava Lashes won't reach them. This glitch is now patched. :( 3. The King can do the same attack as the second attack, but at the same time activate a shade, limiting the players' sight to just a short distance. NameLevel Collapse IconINSANERuby Staff60Arcane Orb Staff60Stone Longsword60Pirate Kings Warrior Armor60Pirate Kings Warrior Helm60Mighty FlatbladeNIGHTMARESoulstealer Greatsword68Staff of The Gods67 The Underworld = Level 80-85 = The Underworld is the 5th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. The Demon Warrior is the basic melee enemy, and the Dark Mage is your basic ranged enemy. There are only 2 basic enemy types (unlike King's Castle, which has 3). The dungeon has 1 Big Mob/Special Mob, 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. The big mob is called Elder Dark Mage, and it has less hp than the mini-bosses, and attacks from shooting red beams from the ground. The first mini-boss is Demonic Undergrowth. The next mini-boss is Kolvumar. After Kolvumar, there is a hall which has 2 Elder Dark Mag and in the next room is the final boss - Demon Lord Azrallik. The Underworld requires players to be level 80 for insane difficulty and level 85 for Nightmare difficulty. It is recommended to have at least 40K health for Insane difficulty, and 60-70K for Nightmare. Samurai Palace = Level 90-95 = Samurai Palace is the 6th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It requires Lvl.90 for Insane and Lvl.95 for Nightmare. The Canals = Level 100-105 = The Canals is the 7th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It requires Lvl.100 for Insane and Lvl.105 for Nightmare.